a dgray man hangover
by RoyalChicken
Summary: i got this idea whilst watching the hangover with my sister. contains Yullen JERRY/KOMUI and a small patch of KANDA/TYKI...please excuse me i was hyper...XD sequel to Kanda and the drinking game.
1. Chapter 1

There is one rule in the entire rules of the bookman that should never, _NEVER_ be broken; that rule is the following: _never give a bookman in training drugs_.

Of course as they rules are meant to be broken, as four exorcists found out.

Kanda sat, back perfectly erect, at one of the many canteen tables, finishing the last pieces of Mushroom Soba, when wow be told the rabbit came skipping in...a large plastic bag in his hand.

'YU!' the redhead shouted, much to Kanda's annoyance, and threw his arms around his neck.

'YUYUYUYUYUYUYU! Something was seriously wrong with this twerp

Lavi feel silent for a moment, brought his mouth up to his ear before screaming '!'

Thankfully it was late and the only person left in the kitchen/canteen area besides them was Jerry, who ideally stuck his head out the serving window, and grinned.

'You, Me, Allen, Komui, Krory' He pointed at Kanda and himself 'and Jerry' he pointed to where the gender confusing chef was strutting over towards them 'are gonna get high'

Kanda stared at Lavi, and blinked.

'No'

'Aaaawwwww come on it'll be fun, won't it be fun Jerry, I know it'll be fun cause I have drugs on me right now, oh look a pony, see Yu it's in this bag, what a pretty pony you are my dear, please, please, please, PLEASE!'

Kanda glared at the obviously intoxicated redhead. This wasn't good.

'Lavi, do you remember what happened the last time I agreed to take part in your group advents for addictive substances?'

'Of course I do Yu, you ended up banging Allen loud and proud'

'OMG! He did not do that?' Oh great now Jerry knew, the Cross was bound to know by the end of the week.

'Oh yes he did, and then he be's a complete idiot, and ditches Allen at the first chance!'

'NO?'

'YES!'

'NO!'

'YES!'

'If I join in will you guys shut the fuck up?' Kanda snarled, standing up and glaring at the hyped up gay cook and the drug bookman junior.

'YAY! Lets go Yu!'

Lavi grabbed the samurai's arm and began dragging him towards the direction of Komui's office.

Kanda knew one thing, this was_ NOT_ gonna be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Basically i do not know how long it has been since i last updated. I'm sorry it's taken so long, and hopefully I'll be more up to date (though i can't keep any promises)

* * *

The first thing Allen Walker realised the next morning, as the sun shone brightly through the blinds, was that his head was pounding.

The second was that he was not in his room; his didn't even have a bloody window!

He was in Master Cross'. And he was not alone.

Rubbing his temple, Allen slipped slowly off the tiny table located in the middle of his masters room, and carefully tried to make over his way over the bottle covered floor, before unsuccessfully tripping on an dusty bottle of wine, performing some kind of comedic windmill effect his arms as he skidded across the room and smashed into the door with an large bang.

Quickly recovering, he ran out the door, not even checking if he'd woken his master up. The possibility that he had was high enough for him not to stay around any longer.

Glancing around he noticed a third thing and final thing; Timcampy was no where in sight.

His mind suddenly filled with distressing images of his master bearing down on him, anger clearly showing in his single uncovered eye, Allen cowering in the corner.

Gulping he set on a jog, trying to remember what the hell happened last night.

He was officially screwed.

On the other side of the headquarters, Kanda was having a similar morning, if not worse.

He had awoken to the sound of light breathing; there was someone in his bed..._again_.

Scowling, he tried to make no sign that he was awake, that was until a tanned hand snuck its way round his waist and began touching him, in a very inappropriate place, causing Kanda to then perform a un-Kanda-like move; flinging himself out his bed.

Turning round, he was greeted by a chuckle as the person in his bed waved at him, winking in the process.

"What the _hell_ are you doing in _my_ room?"

"Well Yu, you invited...actually you begged me to join you in this wonder-"

"How the fuck do you know my first name?!"

"Why Yu, after last night, I think names were a little bit too formal"

Kanda glared at the person.

"Bloody Noah"

Tyki chuckled again. He was enjoying himself, more than Edo in fact.

Kanda stared at the zoned out Noah, and began slowly shuffling towards the door, grabbing a pair of trousers in the process, kicked it open and proceeded to run round a random corridor tugging on the leather trousers at the same time, thanking whatever god that there may that everyone else was asleep. Well, nearly everyone.

Finally pulling the belt shut, the trousers were tighter than usual, and he felt a rather small figure collide with him.

Looking over his shoulder he noticed Allen, lying slightly confused, on the floor.

"Watch where you're going Moyashi" he snapped, and smirked when said Moyashi glared at him from the floor, and stood up sharply.

"Well I'm _sorry_ Kanda" Allen snapped back, and then stopped. Noticing Kanda's rare exhausted, drained appearance, the wheels in Allen's head turned mechanically, and then a thought struck him.

"Kanda...you wouldn't happen to have a hangover by any chance?"

Kanda glared at him, his eyes nothing but dark slits of pure hatred. "Maybe, why do you ask?"

Allen responded with a groan, and dropped his head into his hands in a way dramatically couldn't even cover.

"I think Lavi had a drinking game"

Kanda blanked "Again?"

Allen stared at him. "What do you mean by 'again'?"

Kanda grimaced; this wasn't going to be easy.

"You remember the time you and I...yeah-"

"You mean the time me and you went at it three times in one night, and then later the next morning you dropped my quicker than Lavi's hammer, and have from so on been a bigger arse to me than ever before"

"...yeah, basically that" Kanda spoke harshly, folding his arms, his posture became defensive "Lavi decided to get me involved in a drinking game, and it ended with me bedding you"

Allen glared at him. "So everything you said that night was basically booze talking"

"Even though I don't even recall much of that night, I've come to conclusion I become a little bit of a whore when I drink"

Allen stared at Kanda for a few seconds, blinking repeatedly. "What gave you that idea?"

Before Kanda could open his mouth, a cheerful voice, came singing down the corridor they were standing in. The next thing Allen knew, he was squashed into a tiny opening, with Kanda pushed up against him, hand over his mouth.

Allen tried to ignore how close Kanda's naked chest was to his face, but was suddenly distracted when, of all people, Tyki Mikk, sashays past, a newly lit cigarette placed at his lips.

The two of them waited until he was out of ear and eye shot, before separating.

Allen stared at Kanda, eyes bulging.

"You slept with _Tyki_?!"

Kanda glanced after the departing Noah, before looking down, clearly embarrassed.

"Why?"

"I don't know" Kanda snapped, returning to his original character "I just woke up and-" He flapped his arms around a tad, empathising on his confusion "-_there_ he was!"

Looking at him, Allen frowned.

"We're going to need to find Lavi"

Kanda scowled

"Fine"

Allen clapped slightly, before heading off in the same direction of Tyki.

"Whoa-" Kanda grabbed his shoulder, halting him from moving any further "-why you going this way?"

Allen looked at him.

"A) It's obvious by the lack of hounding and wolf whistling that there is no one in the sleeping chambers of real use to us, and B) Tyki Mikk, evil Noah, is in Black Order with a bunch of sleeping exorcists…"

"…_and_"

Allen's eyebrow quirked, stupid Kanda, "Shall we say, if he ever decided to attack us _now_, we would be the only ones able to react quickly enough"

Kanda blinked.

"I hadn't thought of that"

"Well you never do" Allen winced at the look of pure hatred Kanda was giving him, before heading off, his fellow exorcist trailing behind him.

They trailed the Noah, ducking in and out of doors and columns, until they were sure he'd left, before Kanda turned to Allen.

"Where do you want to start?"

Allen glanced at him for a moment, thinking.

"I'm going to suggest the kitchen"


	3. Chapter 3

The hall was desolate.

Kanda stood in the entrance to the dining hall.

"Do you think it's safe" Allen whispered, peering out from behind him.

Kanda responded with a deep grunt, one which he usually saved for whenever he (Allen) and Lavi were doing something extremely annoying and making him fume, before strutting across the deserted room, his dark hair swinging, and Allen not wasting the opportunity to check out his ass, clearly presented in tight leather.

If they were going to die, then Allen wanted to at least go with Kanda's butt being the last thing he ever got to see.

Kanda was halfway across the canteen, when an echoing bang rang out from behind the closed door of the kitchen. He quickly sped up into a sprint, reaching the closed door and kicking it down before Allen caught up and froze.

The kitchen was a mess: pots and pans were scattered everywhere, the spice rack was hanging half attached to the wall, shattered spice jar littered the floor, and food was spilled from containers and bags, all of which were covered in a layer of flour.

Even the naked Jeryy, who was handcuffed to the large preparation table in the middle of the room.

"Oh hello boys" Jeryy sang, clearly delighted at the sight of the two exorcists in the doorway, who trying look at anything that wasn't Jeryy spread bare in front of them. "Any chance you could give a guy a hand, my shoulders are beginning to ache something fierce"

Kanda instantly pushed slipped out of the kitchen, slamming the door behind him, leaving and Allen alone to uncuff Jeryy, who seemed completely unfazed by his nakedness and even proceeded to hug Allen after being freed, before picking up a mop and cleaning the kitchen floor.

Shuddering, Allen returned to the dining hall and wandered over to Kanda, who was standing awkwardly by a table located close to the centre of it.

"I think we should head to the lounge, see if anyone's crashed there?" Allen suggested to which Kanda grunted in return and sprinted from the dining hall, leaving Allen behind.

"Why do I feel like he's trying to keep away from me again?" Allen muttered to himself, and started to jog in the direction that Kanda left.


End file.
